


11 Questions- Mabifica

by TheEruditeGrammacist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff, Mabel Juice - Freeform, Mornings, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEruditeGrammacist/pseuds/TheEruditeGrammacist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) Who Kills the Bugs<br/>2) Who Hogs the Sheets<br/>3) Who Hates Mornings<br/>4) Who is Cranky Before They've had their Coffee<br/>5) Who Doesn't Like their Mother in Law<br/>6) Who Drives<br/>7) Who gets Horny in Awkward Public Places<br/>8) Who had a Scene Phase<br/>9) Who Wore Braces<br/>10) Who Got Bullied<br/>11) Who Collects Ceramic Elephants</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Kills the Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin found this list of shipping headcanon questions on Tumblr, so I decided to write a short story to answer each question. This was the result.

**Who kills the bugs**

Pacifica sat in the Pines family’s tiny living room, watching the tiny TV while Mabel bustled round in the tiny kitchen, gathering various poor-person snacks for them.

While Pacifica often acted rather condescending toward the size and state of her girlfriend’s house, she secretly found it adorable. She would never say that aloud, though.

The introduction for a _Ducktective_ marathon was just starting when Pacifica heard Mabel’s high-pitched scream from the kitchen. With what Mabel and her brother got up to in their spare time, their dates were, more often than Pacifica cared to admit, interrupted by an attack of some sort. Several possibilities raced through her mind, from Lilliputtians to gnomes to gremloblins, and she rounded the corner to find…

Absolutely nothing.

That is, nothing except for Mabel, and various packages of snack foods littered about on the floor. Mabel was standing on top of the table, and upon seeing Pacifica, she pointed to a spot on the floor and yelled, “Kill it! Kill it!” Pacifica looked closer at where Mabel was pointing, and saw a small spider crawling across the floor.

“Really.” She said, lifting an eyebrow “You and your brother chase monsters _for fun_ , and you’re scared of a tiny little bug?”

Mabel pouted at Pacifica. “Shut up.” She muttered. “Just kill it.” Pacifica smirked up at her before walking over and crushing the bug, twisting her foot slightly for god measure.

“You can come down now. It’s safe.” Pacifica said, still smirking at Mabel. Mabel continued to give Pacifica a pouty glare as she jumped off of the table and picked up the snacks that she had dropped. Pacifica laughed softly.

“Shut up.” Mabel said after she’d finished. Pacifica rolled her eyes.

“Alright, Mabel. Come show me the wonders of a five hour _Ducktective_ marathon.” Pacifica said. Mabel’s eyes lit up and, completely forgetting about the spider, she ran squealing into the living room, dropping several snacks in her excitement. Pacifica laughed and followed, picking up the trail of snacks as she went.


	2. Who Hogs the Sheets

**Who Hogs the Sheets**

Pacifica awoke, shivering. She looked around, wondering what had roused her, to find that she was no longer under her gigantic blanket, a blanket which was now bunched up around one side of the bed. Or, more specifically, one girl, on one side of the bed. Pacifica groaned in frustration.

“Mabel, you did it again.” Pacifica whined, tugging in vain at the beddings tangled up around her girlfriend.

Mabel grumbled unintelligibly, but otherwise gave no response.

“Come _on_ , loser.” Pacifica grunted, tugging harder. “You’re hogging the sheets. _Again_.”

Mabel murmured something that sounded like, “Mrablahg.”

Pacifica bit her lip and rolled over, laying perpendicular to Mabel. Pushing with her legs, she rolled her sleeping girlfriend over until she tumbled over the edge.

“Hey!” Mabel shouted, receiving a very rude awakening from Pacifica’s floor. “What was that for?”

Pacifica cast a bored look down at Mabel and propped her head on her arm. “You were taking all the covers.” She said with an air of lazy disinterest. “I had no choice.”

Mabel blew a raspberry at her and hauled the covers, and herself, back into the bed. “And so you decided to shove me off the bed.”

“Obviously.” Pacifica snickered. “It couldn’t have hurt, though. I mean, you did have the entire bed’s worth of blankets to cushion your fall.”

Mabel stuck her tongue out and flopped back onto the pillows. Pacifica curled up at her side and drew the covers around them.  
“G’night, Paz.” Mabel said softly.

“Night, loser.”

 

An hour later, Pacifica woke up shivering again.

_“Damn it, Mabel…”_

 


	3. Who Hates Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are posted together because they are short, and somewhat related to each other.

**Who Hates Mornings**

Bright light shone in through the attic’s triangular window, falling on the blonde resting peacefully in Mabel’s pink, glitter-filled bed. Mabel herself was nowhere to be seen.

Pacifica groaned and turned away from the window, the offending sunlight disturbing her beauty sleep. Less so, however, than the girl who burst into the room a few seconds later.

“Morning, Paz! Mabel exclaimed. Pacifica groaned and blearily opened one eye and glared at the twins’ clock, then at Mabel.

“7:00 is not ‘morning’, Mabel.” Pacifica grumbled. “It’s basically still the middle of the night.”

“Except with sunlight. And breakfast.” Mabel said, grinning. Then she frowned thoughtfully. “But thankfully not breakfast made by Stan. After that little Stancakes incident, I made him promise never to make breakfast when you sleep over.”

Pacifica shuddered. “I thought we’d agreed to never speak of that again.”

“Right, sorry.” Mabel giggled.

Pacifica turned and buried her face back into Mabel’s pillow. “Whatever, it’s way too early for this. Either join me in here or leave me to sleep.”

Mabel contemplated it for all of two seconds before grinning and snuggling up next to her girlfriend.


	4. Who's Cranky Before They've had Their Coffee

**Who’s Cranky Without Their ~~Coffee~~  Mabel Juice**

Mabel woke up groggily. She felt around the bed for her warm, cuddly girlfriend, but upon finding the bed empty, she moaned and flipped backward off the bed, landing on the floor with a soft _thud_. She then stood up and stumbled toward the door.

 

Pacifica was sitting at the Mystery Shack’s kitchen table, absently drinking some low-quality commoner tea that she had secretly grown fond of, when Mabel stumbled in, bleary-eyed and mumbling.

“Wow, I think this may be the first time that I’ve actually gotten up before you.” Pacifica said, smirking. When Mabel merely grumbled and stuck out her tongue, Pacifica looked at her curiously. “Um, are you, like, okay, Mabel? Usually you’re already hyper, even early in the morning.

Mabel ignored her, and went to the refrigerator. She pulled out a large pitcher of some bright pink, sparkly fluid that looked like it had actual glitter floating around inside of it. And were those… plastic dinosaurs?

“Ummm, what is that?” Pacifica asked. Mabel murmured something indistinctly and poured herself a large glass of the mysterious pink liquid. She plopped down at the table and drained the glass.

Pacifica watched as Mabel’s face contorted slightly, before Mabel shook her head violently and looked up at Pacifica with her usual bright eyes.

“Morning, Paz!” she chirped. Pacifica’s eyes widened in understanding.

“Oh, okay. So that pink stuff is like your weird, glittery version of coffee.” She said. Mabel nodded and giggled.

“Yep!” she said, smiling brightly. “Grunkle Stan says it’s like if coffee and dreams had a baby.”

Pacifica raised an eyebrow skeptically. “I find that somewhat hard to believe.” She said. Mabel rolled her eyes.

“Well, technically what he said was coffee and _nightmares_ , but same dif. Nightmares are dreams too. Anyway, would you like some?” she asked, pushing the pitcher of glitter and nightmares toward Pacifica, who smiled politely and shook her head.

“I’ll just stick with my tea, thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a ship you'd like to see me write this for, leave a comment and I'll do my best. Provided I'm familiar with the ship, of course. And if you can either leave choosing the answers to the questions up to my discretion, or you can decide for yourself who you want for each. If you have a preference, please include it in your comment.


End file.
